


Backstage

by overdose



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Twincest, implied rensyo bc why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Kaoru visits Syo before his concert starts.





	Backstage

**Author's Note:**

> note that idk kaoru's personality i just know he fits my favorite trope of possessive sibling. that and i forgot haruka in the fic. 
> 
> after a pretty bad writers block, i think this is ok

The moment Syo noticed his twin wall through the door, he ran past his friends to give him a hug. "Kaoru! I haven't seen you in a while!" he smiled.

"Hey, Syo-chan!" Kaoru hugged him back, wearing a smile bigger than Syo's. "I missed you so much; you know that?" he whispers, ruffling the blond's hair.

"I missed you too," Syo broke away, blushing. "Ah, um..." he turned around to see a puzzled Starish. "Oops. I forgot to mention Kaoru is coming today."

Kaoru waved his hand. "Hey guys, hey Natsuki!" Starish waved back in return.

"You look so cute, Kaoru-chan!" Natsuki compliments. "Just like Syo-chan."

Syo rolled his eyes while Kaoru chuckled. He looked at his twin, who grabbed his wrist rather roughly. That was a sign he wanted to talk in private. "Uh... the concert doesn't start for a while, so I'm gonna head out and talk to Kaoru."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Ren was the only one who spoke up, tilting his head with a grin. "Have fun, shorty."

"Don't call me that!" Syo shouted as Kaoru guided him out. Once the door closed, Kaoru tugged his wrist in a rush. "Ow, why are you in a hurry?"

"I missed you," Kaoru replies, dragging Syo to a nearby empty room. It's unlocked, so he wasted no time in opening the door and pushing Syo against the wall. "So, so much. I missed my older brother. I missed you." he repeats, locking the door with his free hand. "Syo-chan," Kaoru strokes his cheeks, smiling. "I love you..."

"N-Not here, Kaoru..." Syo blushes, giving up when Kaoru leans in. "Fine... I-I love you, too." he closes his eyes and locks lips with his twin, wrapping his arms around him. Kaoru deepens the kiss, showing his passion and how he desperately misses his Syo.

"You look handsome as always." Kaoru breaks the kiss, still pinning Syo on the wall. "Are you happy here? Are your friends treating you good? Did... Did Natsuki make a move, yet?"

"N-No, he hasn't! I told you, we're just friends." Syo sputters at the random question. "And yes, I'm happy here. I love performing, singing, seeing smiles on everyone's faces."

Kaoru nods. "I wish I could be here with you. I miss looking after you." he frowns and hugs Syo again. "How everyone knew you belonged to me... I miss it a lot." he gets closer again, this time pressing a kiss on Syo's neck.

"You can't," Syo pushes him away. "I want to, Kaoru, but... I'd get in trouble, and there'd be rumors everywhere. I'm sorry..."

His twin almost scoffs. If he can't show it on his neck, then Kaoru will gladly improvise. "Alright... I'll do it in a place where no one can see." he lowers to his knees to Syo's exposed midriff. "Why do they make you wear revealing clothes?" Kaoru frowns, pressing his lips to it.

Syo was about to protest and say Ren wears something similar, but he decides to stay quiet, watching Kaoru kiss his midriff. He moves the shirt up and goes to his stomach. "No one will see this, right?" Kaoru asks, lips inches away from sucking.

"Yeah," Syo nods. "Please, do it."

Kaoru smiles as he kisses the spot, biting it gently. Syo hisses, not expecting that. With a chuckle, his twin continues making his mark. He opens his mouth to suck on it, a full intention to brand his brother. Syo knows no one will see this, so he allowed it. A minute passed, and Kaoru pulled away, giving one final kiss to the mark he made. "Syo-chan... Are you... stressed, by any chance?"

"Now? No, not really. Sometimes I am, but that's only when my schedule is packed. Why?"

"Because..." Kaoru's hand wanders back to Syo's exposed midriff, to the waistband on his shorts. "I want to relieve it. How long until your concert starts?"

Syo turns bright red at the suggestion, watching his twin lower to his knees. "F-For a half hour, so... make it quick, alright?"

Kaoru winks. "I know what to do, Syo-chan," he says with a grin and tugs Syo's stage shorts down, then his underwear. It's been months since he's done this with his brother, so even if Syo said to make it quick, Kaoru wasn't going to listen. Using some of his spit, Kaoru wets Syo's cock before taking some in his mouth, moving his head slowly. Syo moans in response, his hands finding their way to Kaoru's blond hair. Kaoru sucks like he was born to do this, staring Syo in the eye. Syo blushes yet again and bites his lip.

If it were the other way around, Kaoru would do nothing but compliment Syo. He knows Syo is quiet during times like these, especially in a semi-public space, so he yearns for more noise. Kaoru uses his hand to stroke Syo's cock, his tongue licking every inch of it.

"Kaoru-" Syo hides his red face with his hand, eyes almost watering. He pants and pants, unable to stay quiet.

There it is. Kaoru pulls away for a moment, licking his dirty lips. "I love sucking you off so much, Syo-chan. Look at that expression... Who else can make you this flustered?" he grabs his cock again, pumping it as he stared up at Syo. "Hm?"

"Only you can," Syo replies with a gulp. "Only you, Kaoru..."

"That's right. Please don't forget who you belong to." Kaoru replies, opening his mouth once again. Syo whines cutely, still holding onto Kaoru's hair. They lose track of what time it is and where they are, they only care about each other. Syo's eyes are half-closed, quietly calling his brother's name. As much as Kaoru wants this to last, Syo has to hurry. He quickens his pace, going all the way down so he can hear Syo whine in surprise. Then his lips suck only on the tip, giving it a few kisses time to time. The noises Syo makes is music to his ears. Kaoru doesn't want to stop. He hears Syo's pants increase, the hold on his curls growing tighter.

"Kaoru, please..."

Kaoru pulls away slightly, still stroking. "I know, Syo-chan. You can finish in my mouth." he offers, not even waiting for a reply as he continues sucking.

Syo holds Kaoru's head, unintentionally pushing him down on his cock, but Kaoru takes it well. His brother stares up and waits with his mouth open. Syo strokes until he can't hold it back, muttering his brother's name as he finishes inside him. Syo spills every last drop of his cum in Kaoru's mouth and tongue. Kaoru, already used to this taste, licks his lips and swallows it all. "Tasty," he says, wiping his mouth. Kaoru stands and attempts to kiss his brother, who steps away.

"Wash yourself first," Syo replies with a laugh. "But... Thank you for that, Kaoru. I needed it." he ruffled Kaoru's hair and managed to kiss his forehead. "Meet me backstage before our concert starts, alright?"

Kaoru nods, smiling. "Okay, I'll be there to wish you luck."

They leave the room going different ways. Kaoru to the bathroom, Syo to the dressing room. Before entering, Syo fixed himself, so not a single hair was out of place.

"You took a while," Ren spoke up.

"Like it matters?!" Syo replied, clearing his throat. "We had to catch up, alright?" he ignored Ren's chuckle and started to check if he forgot anything. When it was time, they all moved backstage. Syo decided to stretch before the concert started like usual, away from every else so they wouldn't spot the mark on his stomach. Ren, however, watched him stretch, approaching him with a grin.

"Hm? What's that, shorty?"

"What's what?" Syo questioned, pausing.

"This," Ren pushed Syo behind the curtains, away from everyone's sight. He lifted up his shirt and pointed at the mark Kaoru gave him. "I know that wasn't there before. I wonder who gave it to you?" his hand squeezed Syo's arm.

"It's none of your business!" Syo jumped away.

Ren sighed and crossed his arms. "It should be."

Syo shivered at the tone of Ren's voice. "No one would notice unless they're a creep like you..." he jerks his hand away from Ren and leaves the secluded place, just in time for Kaoru to arrive. Ren follows him, luckily avoiding the gaze of Kaoru.

"Hey there," Kaoru greets. "I came here to wish you guys luck." Everyone turns towards the taller twin, watching Syo walk up to him. "And of course, Syo-chan." he hugs Syo.

"Thank you, Kaoru... but you should get to your seat. We're starting soon." Syo returns the hug.

"Not before I do this, though," Syo knows what's going to happen by the way Kaoru inches near. His face turns redder than anything else as Kaoru kisses him right on the lips, in front of his members and more. "Have fun tonight, Syo-chan." Kaoru smiles, walking away.

"Oh, wow, you and Kaoru-chan are really close!" Natsuki chimes.

"A little too close, don't you think?" Otoya nervously chuckles.

While everyone shows their own signs of amusement, Syo huffs and shakes his head in disbelief. Why would Kaoru do that in front of his bandmates? "You guys didn't see anything! Kaoru is... he's just weird, alright? Pretend it never happened."

"Alright, shorty," Ren said, turning back to Masato.

Syo didn't bother paying attention to him. What did Kaoru want to prove, anyway? Then, as everyone went around their own business, the words echoed in his mind.

"Please don't forget who you belong to."


End file.
